


pleasant company

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [36]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: a particularly serpentine crowley looks after his angel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 31





	pleasant company

**Author's Note:**

> snek crowley rights

crowley's weight settles into his lap as easily as if it had always belonged there. the smooth, soft scales sliding up across aziraphale's belly and chest as he twines around him, head resting on his shoulders. his voice is gentle in aziraphale's ear, as thickly-accented as aziraphale remembers hearing the first time from this form.

" _sss_ omething wrong, angel?" he hisses sweetly, flicking his tongue at aziraphale's jawline, and tickling a smile out of him.

"stop it you," aziraphale scolds none too harshly. "simply having a bit of a rough night, that's all."

"can a _sss_ certain _sss_ erpent be of use to you?" crowley asks, nuzzling the bridge of his nose against aziraphale's cheek, dousing him in affection to the point it's quite nearly saccharine.

"hush," aziraphale tells him, setting his book aside, and focusing on crowley entirely then. "such a bad thing, you know that?"

"'s the whole point, angel. i'm a demon, you know." crowley teases, moving off of aziraphale, and slinking along the bed instead. he shuffles his way to the edge of the mattress, offering his best dejected glance up towards aziraphale, and managing a truly pitiful facade. aziraphale rolls his eyes, lifting him easily with both arms, and bringing him back up to his chest once more.

"naughty, naughty." he mutters, stroking along crowley's spine, tracing all the way down his back. going as far as he can reach without stretching his arm. his other hand comes up to cup crowley's chin, and he offers his head a few pats like that. squished between both hands, soft, warm palms holding him tight. crowley hisses contentedly, tongue nudging out to lick him again.

aziraphale smiles, eyes crinkling. "you're just trying to distract me, aren't you? my sweet boy."

"your favorite." crowley reminds him, tail curling around his ankle just to prove a point. and to get closer to him. always closer.

"of course," aziraphale says, kissing the very tip of his nose. "of course."


End file.
